Draco Gemini
by Kurayami
Summary: Draco finds new things at Hogwarts this year, a new crush, new friends, allies, enemies, and a twin sister?
1. Known Stranger

~~Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Krystal, and maybe any others I think up later along the line...would be nice to own them though....ANYWAYS! Read and review please, this is my first fic and I wanna know if I should continue on it. It's not much but if you think I should keep going then I'll write more chapters and whatnot... Any suggestions would also be appreciated. Thank you! ~~  
  
Draco and his father were walking through Knockturn Alley, heading towards Borgin & Burkes, Draco holding tightly onto a large and ornately carved box filled with dark items to sell to Mr. Borgin when he accidentally ran into someone and dropped it. "Would you watch where you're going? Don't you know who I am?" he snarled as he bent down and picked the box back up, trying not to get the hem of his cloak in the mud. "I know very well who you are and I don't very much care, thank you. You were the one not paying attention. Learn to watch where you're going, or perhaps have someone else do it for you if you can't manage that simple task alone," came the reply from a cold voice and he stood back up, staring at what seemed to be a distorted mirror image of himself. It was a girl, same platinum blonde hair but longer, icy silvery-green eyes, about the same height; it sent a shiver down his spine. "Oh? And just who do you think you are?" he asked, shifting the weight of the box to his other arm. "Well I don't think I'm anybody. I know who I am and it's of no business to you so why don't you just mind your own."  
"I do believe I asked you a question and I expect to be answered."  
"We don't always get what we want now do we?"  
"Who are you? I won't ask again."  
"Then what? Will you demand to know? If it bothers you that much my name is Krystal Aleesa Malfoy and I have some things to attend to," she told him and started to leave but was caught by the arm. Draco had a steel tight grip on her upper arm with no intention of letting go, he scowled at her when he said, "You should be sent to Azkaban for impersonating a Malfoy." The girl pried his grip off her arm, "I am not impersonating anyone and it's not very polite insulting people who happen to be telling the truth you.manky git." With that said, she quickly turned and left leaving Draco standing there shocked and wide eyed as his father's cane landed on his shoulder and hearing his slow drawl, "Draco, Come along now." He muttered a quiet, "Yes father," and turned to follow, the girl's image etched into his mind.  
  
There was a loud burst of chatter as Harry, Ron, and Hermione, a newly elected Prefect, left the Magical Menagerie, grateful for the breath of fresh air. They had gone inside to escape the heat of the mid-afternoon sun and to look at the animals since they had all gotten their books a couple hours before and were now heading over towards Quality Quidditch Supplies to look at the new brooms and things when they were stopped by some other Gryffindors to talk. Dean and Seamus were just saying good-bye when Fred and George came running over, panting, "Oh Ronnikins, mum's -- gonna kill you-- when she gets --hold of you." "Mind you, she might --have to catch you first, if you run." Ron paled, "What did I do this time?" Fred smirked and asked, "Where's your wand?" He quickly checked his pockets before his eyes got as big as saucers, "Oh no. I must have left it somewhere." when he looked up he saw his mother and the rest of the Weasley family headed toward them and decided that an escape would be best. And that's just what he did, grabbed Hermione and Harry and quickly ducked inside the first store he saw.  
The twins were roaring with laughter as Molly Weasley walked over, slightly confused as she asked, "and just what is so funny, you two?" George took several deep breaths before he could answer, "Ron-you should have-seen his face-" Fred took over for his twin, "he thinks he-left his wand somewhere-and that he's gonna get in trouble for it-" They both continued laughing even when she hit them over the head and took Ron's wand to give it back.  
Molly had just walked into the store when she accidentally bumped into someone, causing them to drop the books they'd been holding. Bending down to help pick the books up she apologized, "I'm so sorry dear, I guess I was preoccupied." The girl she handed the books back to just smiled politely and said, "Oh it's quite alright. It's not the first time today. Seems to be reoccurring." Mrs. Weasley found herself staring at her eyes. They were a sparkling but cold looking silver-green, with those eyes and the hair she would almost think the girl was a Malfoy, but she had been too polite to even be considered one. She apologized again and patted the girl's shoulder as she passed, Was that silk? The thought passed through her mind quickly as she encountered her quivering son, cornered in the store and gave him his wand back, explaining that the twins had played a joke on him.  
"It figures, ya know? It really figures that they play it on me. It couldn't be Percy, or Bill, or Charlie; no it had to be me," Ron complained as they walked out of the store. He was walking backwards and not paying attention to Harry and Hermione trying to desperately to get him to watch where he was going until after her ran into someone, knocking the books and packages out of the person's hands. "Oh bloody hell!" the girl sighed, obviously frustrated as the four of them bent to help pick up her things. Harry handed her the last book and said, "I'm really sorry. We were trying to get him to pay attention to where he was going. I can pay for that if it's messed up." She shook her head, the blonde waves moving with the motion of her head and the slight breeze that picked up, "that's quite alright and unnecessary, thank you though. It's the third time today and I'm starting to get used to it. Maybe it's a sign or something," she said. Harry laughed, "Might be. You know, you look kind of familiar but I don't think I've ever seen you before." Smiling she stuffed the books into an empty bag and nodded to the three, "well thank you for your help. You go to Hogwarts right? Perhaps I'll see you on the train or something," she said and then left. "Well that was weird," Hermione said, crossing her arms. Ron nodded, him and Harry watching her leave, "sure, what ever you say Herm." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ AN: what'd you think? should i keep going? yes? no? What? 


	2. Penguins and Fame

~~Disclaimer- Roses are red, violets are blue, don't own harry potter, but neither do you. A.N. gah! I'm so so so so so sorry! I really needed to post this chapter a long time ago but I never got a chance to! oops..heh guess that's not a way to start out a fanfic now is it?. Anyways read review, you know the whole jazz. btw- the characters Josh Williams, Vance Wilson, Shiloh Wilson, Skylar Summers, and probably any others you don't recognize don't belong to me either, they're character made by some friends of mine for our RPG~~  
  
At the Malfoy Manor, it was calm and peaceful. A few house elves scuttled around quietly gathering master Draco's things and placing them properly in his trunk, careful not to mess anything up thus angering him. They knew the shadow was there. She had always been there, watching everything but hidden so well she looked only as a shadow. Draco had seen her once or twice but brushed it off as an illusion. She was there all the same however. Living in the Manor their whole lives but hidden so perfectly only the house elves who served the Malfoy's knew about her besides her parents, Lucius and Narcissa. They allowed Krystal to wander around the manor but she could not be seen by anyone which was fine with her. She disliked being stuck in her room, the one that she quietly stalked back up to, but it left little to lose things in as Draco constantly did in his own. When she got up to it she placed her thick black and green crushed velvet cloak over her shoulders and clasped together the silver snakes, hooking it so that they twisted together and an M placed where the bodies met. Her favorite house elf rapped quietly on the door and peeked inside. "You may take it down, Trion. You don't need to worry," the little elf was told as she bowed and used her magic to take the trunk downstairs and put it into a corner before going to let Master Lucius know that Krystal was ready and that they should probably leave before Draco was ready as well.  
  
The Burrow was madness as trunks and clothes and numerous other things and people were running around it trying to gather all their things. They had all somehow managed to sleep in and forgotten to pack the night before. A few Ministry cars waited outside loading their trunks as they got passed up. It made it just slightly more difficult with the Twin's shop items lying around the house as well, grab your wand and it turns into a rubber chicken, reach for a book you think is yours and it starts barking, once Ginny even grabbed a Headless Hat and ate a Penguin Pasty at the same time so they had a headless penguin running around in circles squaking with Mrs. Weasley scolding Fred and George as the others tried to catch Ginny.  
Not too much later they were all straightened out, Ginny was now a human again and had her head back, all wands had been found and proper books located and they were on their way to Platform 9 3/4. The twins went with the four who were heading back to Hogwarts and also accompanied by Mrs. Weasley. Crookshanks and the two owls were properly restrained after learning their lesson the last time.  
  
At King's Cross Harry was looking around for that girl they had seen at Diagon Alley and nearly ran over a muggle woman with his cart. Appologizing quickly as they reached the platform he could have sworn he saw a quick flash of the platinum blonde waves but it was gone before he was positive. Shaking all thoughts out of his head he ran to catch up to the others who were at the platform, Hermione and Ginny already heading through with Fred. George followed after with Ron, and Harry went with Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Potter!" was the first thing Harry heard as he stepped through. Looking up to see the face of none other than Draco Malfoy. He was at least a foot away from Malfoy but of course he just loved causing trouble so it didn't matter. Mrs. Weasley apologized before Harry could say anything and steered him off towards where the others were loading their trunks. "Thanks," he muttered to her as she gave him a quick hug and helped him put his trunk onto the train as the whistle blew. The doors were shut and students were hanging out the windows waving goodbye as the train left the station, bound for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Wandering through the carts to find an empty one they came upon one that had a blonde Slytherin that Hermione scowled at, recognizing her as Skylar Summers. The other girl was the one Harry had searched for. The one known as Skylar looked up and frowned, "What do you want, Granger? Dragging Weasley and Potter along on a little joy ride?" "As if it's any of your business," Hermoine huffed and crossed her arms, turning away. "Relax, Sky. They're allowed to roam, no rule that says they aren't. If there are then Draco's been breaking them far too often," the other girl said smiling as she rested a hand on Skylar's shoulders who started laughing. As did the other two girls and two boys in the cart. One recognized as Lavender Brown from Gryffindor. "Lavender? What are you doing in here?" Ron asked, his mouth wide open in shock. She smiled at him, "I'm sitting with some of my friends. This is Josh Williams, Ravenclaw 7th year, Vance Wilson, the same, Krystal Malfoy, Slytherin 6th year, you already know Sky apparently." As she went through the names pointing first to a dirty blonde haired boy with green eyes, then to a spiky black haired boy with hazel eyes sitting next to the one known as Krystal, the platinum blonde hair falling down her shoulders and silver-green eyes sparkling, then to Skylar, blonde as well with blue eyes. Ron walked in, somewhat transfixed by the two Slytherin girls, "I'm Won Reasley--I mean Ron Weasley. And this is Garry Hotter and Permione Hranger..." Harry rolled his eyes, "Actually it's Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger." The two smirked at each other and Krys stood up, pretending to be in awe, "You mean THE Harry Potter? The one who defeated you-know-who? Who saved all of Wizarding Kind? Oh my, catch me Sky I might just faint from the excitement of it all!" and she did a mocking faint right onto Sky and Vance's laps who were laughing so hard they all nearly fell out of their seats. She soon stood back up and brushed her hair out of her eyes before saying, "Do forgive me Mr. Potter for not worshipping you like the rest of your fan-club but it really doesn't matter to me and I also don't exactly care for fame and the fame of a simpleton's scar. I have several scars but you don't see me making the front page of the Daily Prophet because of them. Now if you'll excuse me I do believe that we should be changing into our robes right about now and you're standing in front of my trunk." Harry, Ron, and Hermione seemed shocked at the speech made by the apparently unknown Malfoy, the last name not really making it's way into their brains to be processed had, as some would say, gone in one ear and out the other. He apologized and the other two joined him in moving out the door to contemplate things. 


	3. Malfoy x 2!

Insert usual disclaimers here please don't kill me. Oh what am I talking about. No one actually reads this so what's it matter. I'm gunna try to NOT forget about it this time. Maybe if I got a few more reviews wink nudge nudge lol Anyway. Here.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Hermione were walking with Harry back to their own compartment, both bickering about the Slytherins enough that Harry was starting to wonder if they'd perhaps eaten some of the twin's Clucking Custards. He wasn't exactly paying attention though. Daydreaming sort of as they entered their own compartment with Luna, Neville, Seamus, and a few other friends inside.

The rest of the trip went fairly smoothly. Even the usual visit from Draco Malfoy didn't seem to fluster them too much. It was odd actually, he didn't seem too interested in bothering them, more like he was searching for someone when he came in there.

"Well look, the-boy-who-should-have-died, the-weasel-who-can't-afford-to-live, and the mudblood as well as their little friends. All herded together like a bunch of flobberworms aren't they?" He snickered, as his goons, Crabbe and Goyle, watched from behind him, laughing and snorting. Ron's ears shifted between three shades of red as he tried to stand up but was held back by Hermione and Harry, "Sod off, Malfoy!" "Ron, sit down," Hermione yanked hard on Ron's sleeve, stretching out the fabric but still successful in getting him back in his seat, "Don't you have some other little first years to torture, you spoiled little brat, or do you just prefer being around us so much?" "Watch it mudblood, the weasel looks like he's going to loose his temper," he said as he smirked and walked out. Hermione finally let Ron go and he shot up out of his seat, yelling, "OH! Just once! Just once I wish I could just shut him up. Harry? What's with you, you haven't said a word since we left that compartment." Harry looked up and his eyes went wide as he shouted out, "MALFOY?!" Ron blinked, confused, and went over to him, waving his hands in front of Harry's face, "Yea, mate. Malfoy. That stupid little ferret that was just in here. Or weren't you paying attention?" "Are you feeling alright, Harry?" Hermione asked as she scooted over towards him. He stood up and nodded, "I'm fine. No, that girl. The one that Ron ran into in Diagon Alley. That was HER! She's a MALFOY! That's why she looked so familiar... but I've never seen her before." Ron and Hermione looked at each other, then back at Harry. "I think you better sit down mate," Ron said, "ya know. Before you hurt yourself or something." Harry sat down. "You know, it's actually quite common in the famous powerful wizarding families that if twins are born the female is kept secret until a certain year until the community is convinced the male is the only heir. Then the female becomes known. Maybe that's the same case," Luna's voice piped up from behind her upside down magazine. Ron rolled his eyes and was about to say something when their compartment door slid open again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yes, I know. I left it off at a very odd spot and it's also very short because I'm kinda busy at the moment. Maybe if i get more reviews on this one I'll write something longer next time. R&R please!


End file.
